


If you raise the flag girl, you better salute it

by mrswinchester67



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Captain kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Hickeys, Moaning, Okay now im done, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, Teasing, Tie Kink, Tied up reader, at a part, but its a cool plot, cause im a sucker, chris and reader are married, chris pretends to be dom but hes a softie, chris secretly likes to pretend hes a stripper, chris secretly teases, dd/lg themes, fifteen minute quickie, he probably loves Magic Mike, i gotta have a bit of fluff with my smut, its a game they play, its mostly just for show and effect, maybe slightly second hand embarrassment tw, okay thats probably enough tags jesus, princess kink, reader SINsert amirite?, reader just cant help herself, self insert lets be honest, semi rough sex, some fluff towards the end, tricksy reader, youll enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinchester67/pseuds/mrswinchester67
Summary: Chris and his (reader) wife were supposed to have a lovely, relaxing dinner at his parent's house. All is well until reader notices that Chris may not be playing fair and decides to play some games of her own. Will they last through the dinner, or will the tension be too much to handle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at summaries.... but i dont want to give anything away. theres some smut, dont worry, its just a little bit of preamble before it happens. also, please read the tags. it may make things make a little more sense.
> 
> also, its definitely open enough for me to do a part two or second chapter if people want me to.

This was NOT how tonight was supposed to go. You and Chris were just supposed to have a nice dinner at his parent’s house and then go back to your shared place and THEN the fun would start. But here you were, standing in the bathroom, leaning on the sink, staring at yourself in the mirror, and willing your raging hormones to calm the fuck down. Which wasn’t working of course.

You’re pretty sure he was doing it on purpose too. Giving you dark looks when his parents were looking elsewhere. Licking his lips too much. Letting his voice drop in the lower register that he usually only used when you were getting hot and heavy together. He was doing this shit ON PURPOSE… fine. If that’s how he wanted it. Two could play at that game.

You adjusted your boobs a little higher, pulled down your dress just slightly, freshened up your lipstick, and tousled your wavy hair just the way he liked it. Your hands snuck under the bottom of your dress and you pulled your panties until they fell around your ankles. You placed them on the counter and pulled your wedding ring off and laid it next to it. As you put on your best strut, you walked back into the dining room and took your seat next to Chris.

“There you are my darling, are you feeling well?” he said with a hidden smirk, only you could see in his eyes. His faux concern was mocking.

“Yes dear, I feel just wonderful.” You smiled innocently back at him and turned back towards your plate. His dad continued their conversation but you were thinking of ways to continue your sneak attacks. Another idea struck and you tried to contain you the smirk that threatened to show.

You nudged your salad fork with your elbow nonchalantly and it slipped off the table onto the floor between you and Chris.

“Oops, so clumsy.” You laughed, feigning embarrassment, and bent down to your left as you scooted back your chair a bit. As you grabbed the fork, on the way up, you slid your hand from Chris’ knee all the way up where you palmed him through his pants. It happened in a couple seconds, but it was enough to cause Chris to take in a sharp breath.

You sat back up in your chair and adjusted your hair with a smile.

“You alright?” Chris’ mom asked him.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just got a chill.” His face was surprisingly straight. He was an actor, after all.

You looked at him with mock concern as you placed a hand on his. He shot back a tight lipped smile.

“Oh shoot,” you said as you looked at your hand laid on top of his. “I’ve left my ring in the bathroom. Do you mind getting it for me sweetie? I don’t want to accidentally leave it.” you gave him the puppy dog eyes you knew he could never say no to.

“Sure, babe.” He looked at you with a smile but narrowed eyes. He didn’t exactly know what you were getting at but he definitely would in a minute. You wished you could be a fly on the wall when he walked in there and found your panties laid out on the sink countertop.

He walked back into the dining room with an unreadable expression as he handed you your ring.

“Your ring.” He said placing it next to your glass, opting not to put it on for you.

“Thank you babe.” You said politely. To the normal person, nothing was amiss. But you knew him backwards and forwards. You could see the tension in his body language and his jaw. A slight stiffness to his movements. An almost unnoticeable hint of pink beneath his cheeks. You knew you’d won.

You raised your glass of wine to you lips to cover the smirk there. Just as you were setting your glass back down, Chris reached across to pretend to grab something in front of you but in doing so, knocked the glass from your hand, spilling it all over your dress.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry babe. I guess we’re both clumsy tonight.” Chris exclaimed as he grabbed his cloth napkin and began wiping at your chest and down the dress in earnest. As his hands went below the table out of his parents’ eyesight, he slipped a deft hand under your dress and straight to your clit. You stifled a gasp as a laugh and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“I got it babe.” You said with a probably all too wide eyed smile as you grabbed the napkin from him and began patting your dress.

“Hmm…” Chris mused as he made a sucking sound with his teeth, “That’s not gonna work is it. Here, come to my room and I’ll give you some clothes to change into.” He smiled deceivingly, wide as he stood and waited for you. You stood and he put a hand at the small of your back, ushering you down the hall towards his old room.

As soon as you were out of sight, he picked up the pace, pushing you with his hand until you were through the doorway, and he shut and quietly locked it behind him.

“What the _FUCK_ do you think you’re doing?” the words came out rough and bitten as he turned to you with dark eyes.

Your own lust blown eyes stared back at him as you bit your lip and took slow deliberate steps toward him.

“What do you _think_ I’m doing? I’m just continuing what you started.” You whispered with hot breath as your hand curled around his tie and you lifted your leg to wrap around his.

He grit his teeth as he gripped behind your knee and lifted you, walking both of you until your back was against the wall. He shook his head, fighting his own desires.

“What did I say earlier y/n?” his breath has hot on your face, his lips just an inch from yours. “I gave you _ONE_ rule…” he pressed his hips into you, pinning you to the wall more, in a move that was meant to be intimidating but he couldn’t disguise the heat in his eyes or the bulge in his pants.

“You told me to be good.” You said, already slightly panting just from the thought of his body on yours. You bit your lip and looked up at him through your lashes, your fingers reaching up to scrape over the dress shirt at his chest.

“And _this_?” he groped your breast outside of your dress to accentuate his point “is your idea of being good?” his mouth hung open slightly, his breath fanned out over your skin, his eyes still glued to your chest. He grabbed both of your wrists in his big hands, squeezing just tight enough for you to let out a hot quick gasp.

You let your head fall back against the wall as your eyes closed.

“Well I was _trying_ to be at first, but you know what you do to me. And on _PURPOSE_ tonight. Your shirt unbuttoned _three_ buttons. The way you kept putting your hands on your thighs and rubbing them when you know I’m watching. And those goddamn lips…” you moaned at just the thought of them.

Chis smirked as you wiggled to get free of his grasp and get your hands on him.   
“They’re sinfully pink and plump, just begging to be sucked” you continued. With a renewed vigor, you whipped your hands down fast enough to slip out of his grasp and you were immediately on his lips, on hand fisted in his hair as your other hand reached down to palm him through his slacks.

For a delightful few seconds, he responded out of his own weakness to you and then grabbed your wrists again and held your arms out to his sides as he panted.

“Oh baby, you just made a big mistake.” His pupils were so blown, you could barely make out the light blue ring around them.

His lips crushed into yours as he let go of your wrists to grab the back of your neck and pull you closer to him. The force of his lips sliding, sucking, claiming, and nibbling at yours let you know he was finally on your level of need. You moaned into his mouth, coaxing his own moan forward. It vibrated through your mouths and sent waves of need strait to your clit. He knew your tells so he knew exactly what he was doing to you. His lips trailed from yours, to your neck, sucking and lightly biting in all the places he knew would drive you wild. His beard rubbed and scratched in all the best ways as he worshiped your skin with his mouth. You were getting light headed and didn’t know how much more of this foreplay you could take before you just needed him inside you. A needy noise escaped your lips and you felt him smile against your skin.

“Someone’s eager tonight.” He mumbled into your shoulder as he made his way to your ear. “Don’t worry, baby. I may not can do all I want to right now, but it’s gonna have to hold us over ‘til we get home.” His hot breath on your ear was sending shivers through your body, making your body feel electric with his touch. His hands slipped around your waist and down below your ass as he slid under the hem of your dress to palm your bare ass. He kneaded your cheeks with his big hands, squeezing and pulling them apart a little as he pulled your hips to his roughly. You gasped and pushed back against his hands, letting your head fall forward on his chest.

“See, daddy knows just what baby likes,” he cooed in a low voice, rumbling against your ear, as his middle finger circled and teased your hole.

You let out a moan as you pushed back against his touch. Okay this was taking far too long. You pushed against his chest sending him a few steps back as he regained his balance.

You looked at him, lust overflowing from your gaze at this point. He lowered his chin as his eyes darkened with a smirk. You loved seeing him like this. His kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and disheveled hair was a sight you’d never get tired of. You loved knowing you were the reason he’s so undone, standing there with his dick straining in his pants, chest rising and falling as he looked at you like his last meal.

He huffed a laugh as he lunged at your middle with his shoulders down, and literally threw you over his shoulder. He turned around and walked the few steps to his bed and tossed you down onto it.

You were already soaking as you leaned back on your elbows and spread your legs for him, hiking your dress up and over your stomach.

He glared down at your wet center with hungry eyes as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out your maroon lace panties, dangling them between his fingers.

“I think you forgot these back there.” He teased with a dark smile as he swung them back and forth.

“Well you see, I bought you this present, but I just couldn’t wait and I unwrapped it myself.” You wiggled your hips and reached down to run a finger through your slick, pressing in at your clit. You let out a moan as your eyes closed and your head lolled back between your shoulders.

He grit his teeth with a grunt and began meticulously unbuttoning the buttons at the bottom of his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows. He loosened his tie and slid it out from his collar. As he went to toss it aside, you sat up abruptly and stopped him.

“No, wait…” you hesitated as confusion flickered across his face.

“We can use that.” you said, reaching out to hold your wrists together in front of you. “It is a punishment, after all.” You gave him a wicked grin that made his dick twitch.

Chris let out a hot breath of air as he ran his tongue over his lips and shook his head and closed his eyes. After a moment he looked back into your eyes with an energy in his eyes.

“If we’re gonna do this…now. _HERE_ … you gotta keep quiet. They’ll be looking for us any minute now.” He shook his head again at the eagerness on your face as you spread your legs further, the sides of your knees touching the bed as far as they could go to further entice him. He could never say no to you when you presented your argument so nicely.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?” he let out a breathy laugh and smiled as he tied your hands together with the silk tie.

He stood up as he unbuttoned the remaining buttons on his dress shirt, but not taking it off, just letting it hang open. His smile to you was heated as you unbuckled his belt, shifting his hips side to side with a ridiculous face, pretending to dance and strip.

Any other time you would have pealed with laughter and enjoyed the show, but that could wait for later. Right now, you just needed him to get his shit together.

You smirked mischievously as you sat up and crawled to the edge. He looked at you mildly confused for a second until you made quick work of unzipping his pants, slipped the button out of the loop and pulled, and slipped his underwear down in a split second. Before he could make a snarky remark, your mouth was on his dick, as your bound hands worked his shaft and balls. His knees almost buckled from the eagerness of your mouth as he gripped your shoulders to steady himself.

You sucked for a couple minutes, getting him good and worked up. You knew he was getting close as his mutterings of “fuck!” and “shit, babe…” and other needy noises ( that he always denies he makes afterwards) started flowing more frequently passed his wet lips. You pulled off him, giving the tip one more kitten lick as you sat back and waited for him to catch up.

His head, which had lolled back between his shoulders, finally tilted down to you with a starry, glazed over look, as he straightened up and took a couple breaths to steady himself.

“You’re such a damn tease…” he sighed, breathlessly, his dick hard as a rock and licking precome as it stood out from his groin.

“Who’s the tease??” you asked incredulously. “I’ve been trying to get you to come over here and just fuck me for the last…” you paused as you looked at the clock on the bedside table, “eight minutes? Jesus, Chris, I-” but before you could finish your smart assed remark, he lunged at you, his lips bruising against yours as he framed your body with his.

He could taste his musk on your lips and tongue as he lined himself up at your center, still very much wet and wanting, and pushed in in one slow thrust. You cried out with pleasure, FINALLY getting what you’ve been craving all night, as his ample length and girth stretched you in all the right ways. His hand quickly came up to cover your mouth. You couldn’t help but let out a moan every time his hips reared back and slammed back into you as he picked up the rhythm, sending waves of pleasure through your body. You wrapped your legs around his waist and met his thrusts so he’d go just that much further into your heat.

His head dipped and rested in the crook of your neck as he moaned, low and gruff, into your skin, takin the opportunity to suck and bite a mark into your neck. He pulled himself back up and pulled your tied hands above your head with one hand and rested his weight on your hands, holding them there and also giving himself more leverage. With the other hand, he pushed your strapless dress down enough to free your boobs.

Your breasts bounced up and down with each thrust as Chris’ eyes followed them with a smirk. He ducked his head down to capture one of your sensitive, nipples into his mouth and tongue swirled around it as he sucked and teethed at it lightly, his beard scratching deliciously at the skin around it. You arched your back into his touch, pushing your chest up into his face more. He hummed a laugh around your nipple, sending a chill straight to your throbbing clit. His free hand massaged and pinched at the other nipple as you bit your lip to suppress a moan.

Having been so turned on all night anyway, you could feel the tingling deep in your belly and you knew you were close already as he thrust into you.

“Chris…” The warning came out as more of a moan as you tried to hold your building orgasm off, but he immediately shook his head.   
“I know baby, me too. It’s okay. I’m right behind you.” He panted breathlessly into your mouth, his kiss frantic and sloppy. His hips speeding up but the rhythm faltering as he did so.

He reached a hand down in between your bodies and had two fingers circling and rubbing at your clit. As he rubbed, you finally let go, letting your orgasm wash over you and take you under. You squeezed around him as he thrust a few more times and then he was coming inside you with a grunt, his eyes straining to stay open to watch you. He pumped a few more times, milking it for both of you as he ran a hand through your hair, fanning it out over the bed more.

He kissed you slowly as you both came down from euphoria. He gently rolled off of you and onto his side, not breaking the kiss as he pulled you into his chest. You put your arms around his neck and sleepily kissed him back as he reached a hand behind his head and untied your hands, throwing the tie aside to the floor.

As he gave you one last soft kiss, he pulled back enough to see your face inches away from his and smiled. You still hadn’t opened your eyes, but there was a satisfied smile on your kiss swollen lips.

“Now…” you could hear the soft smirk in his voice. “Was that what you wanted princess?” his hand came up and he softly rubbed a thumb across your cheek.

“Mhmm.” You hummed, leaning into his touch.

“What was that, sweetheart?” he said, reminding you that you forgot something.

He tried to sound authoritative, but you could see the softness in his eyes and feel it in his touch. Your smile widened as you finally opened your eyes to see his beautiful flushed cheeks and blue eyes staring back at you.

“Yes, daddy.” You practically purred. You pulled yourself closer and touched your lips to his again.

“There’s my good girl.” He said, smiling back into your lips.

You hummed a contented sound against his soft lips, never separating from them.

“I love you baby.” He vowed after a moment of contented silence, as he puckered his lips where they rested against yours.

“I love you more.” You smiled against his lips as he huffed a laugh.

 “Well,” he said with a sigh, pulling back from you hesitantly as he shifted to his back. “We really gotta find you those clothes now.”

You blushed and giggled to yourself, thinking of what you’d just done is his friggin’ childhood room, as he rolled himself of the bed.

He walked to the bathroom on the other side of the room to clean up and came back with a warm, damp cloth for you, as he pulled his slacks back up and buckled his belt. You thanked him with a kiss and he disappeared into the closet.

He emerged with an old high school t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. The shirt was still going to be a bit big for you, but it was the smallest he had and you knew you could pull the string in on the shorts and roll them if you needed to.

You laughed to yourself as you pulled on the shorts, realizing that they were a medium and you didn’t even have to pull them in much, thanks to his ridiculously small waist. You shrugged on the t-shirt and looked at yourself in the mirror as you tried to straighten your hair. You wiped off any smudged mascara as you tried your best to make yourself look like you hadn’t just fucked at his parents fucking dinner party.

He let out a low soft whistle as he looked up from buttoning his shirt and putting on his tie.

“Damn babe…” he said darkly, as his eyes poured over your body, his lip in between his teeth. “You wearin’ my clothes like that just makes me want to rip ‘em back off of you.” He stalked toward you and captured your chin in his hand and tilted your neck to him.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later tonight when we get back home, Captain.” you spoke slowly and let your pouty lips fall open as you gave him a wink. You knew he had such a kink for you calling him that.

“Jesus Y/N, if you keep that up, we’re gonna have to leave now.” His grip on your chin tightened as he pulled your lips to his again. You could feel the heat behind the kiss, but you knew you’d already pressed your luck for the night, and you held your kiss back and pressed gently at his chest until he pulled back.

“Chris, we _really_ gotta go back out there. As much as I would _love_ for you to toss me over your shoulder and walk out right now and go home, I really don’t want your parents thinking badly of me.” You smiled sheepishly at him as you turned to pick your wrinkled, wine stained dress off the floor.

“Oh, whatever. You know they love you.” He said reassuringly, picking up your heels you’d kicked off earlier and holding them for you.

“Yeah, yeah,” you said laying the dress down on a chair. “Come on, help me make the bed back up.” a slight blush crept to your cheeks as you looked at the wreck you’d made of the covers and pillows.

You made the bed as quickly as possible, now feeling hyperaware of exactly how long you two had been ‘getting a change of clothes’ for and knew the clock was ticking. Fifteen minutes wasn’t _THAT_ bad right?

Just as you gathered your dress and shoes in to your arms and walked to the door, Chis opened it to find his dad standing there, his hand in mid knock.

“Hey, you two! I was just coming to see what the hold-up was!” he smiled enthusiastically, completely oblivious to what had just happened behind the door. “Your mom and I thought you guys might like to watch some home videos from when Chris was little.”

“Dad, we don’t have to-.” Chris started to try to shut the idea down.

“Oh, no, that sounds like a _fantastic_ idea.” You spoke over him and gave him a big smile.

He just smiled back at you as he shook his head with a smile. He never could say no. He put his hand around your waist and ushered you to the living room, his father behind him, as he wanted to put as much distance as he could between his father and what just happened in his room. For some reason, even being a grown man, being back in his old house made him feel like he had to sneak around.

The rest of the night went much without sexual tension. You were too busy laughing and smiling at old home videos of Chris reciting lines from old movies in his tidy-whites or chasing his sisters around with a play sword pretending to be a pirate, to be thinking about sex. Besides, you knew you’d get your fill later.

As the clock chimed midnight, Chris looked to his chest, where your head was laid and saw that your eyes had closed.

“I think we better head out.” he whispered, turning his head to where his parents were sitting on the other couch.

“Yeah, I think so too. Get that sleepy one home.” His dad said with a smile.

His chest vibrating as he talked, roused you from not having been all the way asleep. You sat up and stretched your arms as he huffed a laugh.

“Come on babe, its bed time.” he said as he kissed your hair softly.

As yall made your way to the door, Chris gave you his coat to wear so you wouldn’t be too cold on the short walk to the car at the driveway. You slipped on your heels, (feeling silly wearing heels with gym shorts) and said your thank you’s as you all hugged in the doorway.

“Bye mom, bye Dad. It was great! We’ll have to do it again soon!” Chris shouted over his shoulder with a wave as he had an arm around your shoulder and walked you down the steps to the sidewalk.

He’d just opened the car door for you to step in as you head his mom yell from the steps.

“Oh and Chris?” His mom shouted, stepping a couple steps down to where the sidewalk began.

“Yeah, mom?” you both looked towards her as she dug in her pocket.

“I think you forgot these.” She said in a sing song voice as she held up your lace panties between two fingertips, holding them by the waistband.

You could have literally died. You felt your face flame red and you just slid into the passenger seat and hid your face in your hands. Chris doubled over in laughter, clutching his chest, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

He sauntered over to her and grabbed them, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he hugged her bye once again.

You slammed your door shut, still hiding your face from them as he hopped into the driver’s seat, still laughing.

“It’s _NOT_ funny Christopher!” you shouted at him, but you couldn’t help but smile. Although mortifying, it was a tiny bit funny. “I thought you had them!”

“I though _YOU_ put them back on!” he countered, still laughing with a big smile that made his eyes crinkle as he backed up and pulled the car out of the driveway.

“Oh so it’s MY fault is it?” you spat with faux anger as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“Well, maybe if you had been a good girl, none of that would have happened.” His teasing tone took on a different note as he shot a dark eyed smirk at you.

“Oh like you didn’t want every bit of that just as much as I did, mister.” You teased, shooting a heavy look right back.

“Such manners,” he mused, looking between you and the road in front. “I like it.” he said pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Well, one _DOES_ have to use manners when addressing her Captain, after all.” You writhed your body in the seat a bit, spreading your thighs and tilting your neck, exposing the skin there, letting him see the bruise he’d put there just a little while earlier.

With a grunt, he pulled his eyes from you as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and pushed his foot down on the gas pedal sending the car lurching forward. Thankfully the apartment wasn’t too far away.


End file.
